In recent years, wireless LANs have become widespread as a communication medium for mobile devices such as notebook personal computers (hereinafter, “PC”) and mobile information terminals. Wireless LANs have many advantages because of the nonnecessity for cables, ease of installation and aesthetic benefits, with popularization among desktop PCs, peripheral devices such as printers, and stationary information devices such as information home appliances being anticipated in the future.
The presence of devices networked on a wireless LAN can be readily ascertained by using network confirmation software standard with the OS (operating system) of PCs. In the case of information devices other than PCs, incorporating software with a similar function is technically feasible.
However, with network confirmation software, networked devices are simply listed, and ascertaining the functions executable using these devices as a system is not possible. The functions referred to here are for realizing requirements from the user's viewpoint, such as printing on a printer, and recording moving images, for example. Hereinafter, these functions will be collectively called “services”.
In view of this, a communication apparatus has been disclosed that locates accessible communication devices, acquires service information provided by these communication devices, and displays only communication devices selected according to the service information (e.g., see patent document 1).
Since transmission in a wireless LAN is performed through space, the quality of the transmission channel is easily affected by the surrounding environment. It is thus extremely difficult for the user to be aware of the transmission quality at which information transmission is actually possible. In view of this, a wireless communication system has been disclosed that searches for accessible wireless apparatuses, registers these wireless apparatuses together with terminal information, specifies those registered wireless apparatuses with matching terminal attributes or terminal addresses, and monitors the communication state of the specified wireless apparatuses. If the communication state of a specified wireless apparatus subsequently changes, the wireless communication system displays the fact that the communication state of a specified wireless apparatus has changed (e.g., see patent document 2).    Patent documents 1 and 2 are as follows.    Patent document 1: JP 2000-305885A    Patent document 2: JP 2002-135199A
However, the communication apparatus disclosed in patent document 1 simply displays communication devices that correspond to services. For example, nothing is disclosed with regard to the type of display that would be performed in the case where a service cannot be executed because the communication state is unfavorable, or because part of the communication band is currently being used by another service.
With the communication system disclosed in patent document 2, on the other hand, when there is a change in the communication state of a specified wireless communication apparatus, the fact that there has been a change is displayed or the user is informed using audio. However, there is no information whatsoever about whether the desired service is executable in the changed communication state, leaving the user to judge for him or herself.
There also exist devices, such as video (moving image) recording apparatuses, for example, whose recordable/reproducible image size or image quality via wireless communication varies depending on the availability of the communication band resulting from QoS (Quality of Service) control. However, patent documents 1 and 2 give no consideration whatsoever to the question of performing a display or notification informing the user about whether services are executable if such devices were used.